


One More Month

by musicalsmarvelandmore



Series: Newsies (Mostly Sprace) One Shots [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, The Refuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsmarvelandmore/pseuds/musicalsmarvelandmore
Summary: Race is in the Refuge. Risking yourself just to see the one you love is worth it.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies (Mostly Sprace) One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	One More Month

One more month.

Racetrack was dozing in his bunk, thankful to have a little room to stretch out while his bunkmates were still awake. Three boys to a bed didn’t leave a lot of room.

He hated the Refuge.

The boy had already been here for a month, but there was still another left, a thought that made his ribs throb even more painfully.

A tap on the window alerted the boys in the refuge as to the presence of a visitor, but Race ignored it. Jack had visited a few times, with Race all but shoving him out the window. The Spider would love to arrest his brother, but as his second in command, Race had to protect Jack.

He didn’t think Jack would be back now. It was probably someone else, though the idea it could be one of his brothers twisted his insides. He missed his family so much.

Someone shoved Race, causing the boy to almost hit his head on the wall behind it. “Kid, it’s one of your newsie boys again.”

Race yawned, trying to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes as he limped over to the window. He hadn’t been sleeping much, occasionally dozing off. It was hard to fall asleep in a place like here, where no matter what he did he was never going to be safe.

“I’s told ya, I’s in here for at least a ‘nother month-“

Race stopped talking as soon as he saw his late night visitor. “Spot!” he hissed. “Why’s ya here?”

Spot grinned. “I’s came ta see yous, Racer. I misses ya.”

Race half heartedly shoved at the boy at the window. “Yous gonna get youself caught! Yous bein’ dumb. What’s tha matter with you?”

And even though part of him was upset that Spot was risking so much, it was great to see him.

“I’s missed ya, Race. I’s can’t go another month without seeing ya again.”

And honestly, it was super romantic that his boyfriend was sneaking into a different borough and up to the Refuge, despite all those risks, just so they’d be able to talk and actually see each other.

“I miss yous too, Spot.” Race said, moving his head closer to his boyfriend’s. “I’s sorry I got nabbed.”

Spot snorted. “Ain’t your fault, Racer. But I’s don’t wanna talk about that.”

Spot moved one of his hands through the bars, grabbing Race’s. They had to be careful not to get caught. But the world would shift for Race and Spot.

“Hey,” Spot whispered, staring deep into Race’s eyes. “It’s gonna be okay, I promise.

Race gave a weak smile in return. He was exhausted and drained. “Yeah, Spot.”

“Seriously, Racetrack. Yous gonna get outta here, and then we’s gonna be back. You’ll spend a night in Brooklyn, and all my boys’ll pretend like they’s don’t know what’s going on, and Jacky boy will pretend he don’t know where yous went. It’ll be okay.”

Race tried to keep his voice from cracking, but it was hard. He had been in here for about a month, and he wasn’t even halfway through. “I know,” he said, his voice wavering. “I’s just hate it in here.”

Spot rubbed his fingers on Race’s palm, his eyes looking over Race’s visible cuts and bruises. “I know, Racer. But I love yous, and I know that you can handle this. If anyone can, it’s you.”

Race nodded, biting his lip to keep from crying. This wasn’t the time to cry. Spot was risking so much to be here, the least he could do was not worry his boyfriend any farther.

“Hey,” Spot said, his voice low but getting Race’s attention again. “Yous one of the strongest and bravest people I know. ‘Specially for a ‘Hattan newsie.”

Race’s mouth quirked up at that familiar and comfortable joke. “You Brooklyn boys wish yous could be as brave as us.”

He grabbed Spot’s hand in his squeezing it tightly. “Yous gotta go, Spot. I’s can’t have you gettin’ locked up in here.”

“Alright, Racer. Keep your head down, okay? I’ll be waiting on yous. I even stole you a cigar.”

Race smiled at that. “Well, that’s what happened ta romance. Love ya, Spotty.”

With one final squeeze of their hands, Spot let go, climbing down from the window and out of sight.

Race squared his shoulders, limping back to his bunk, ignoring the questions of the other boys. He was still scared, but at least for those moments, he had something to look forward to.

One more month.

On his way back to the bridge, Spot punched a wall, cursing the Refuge, Race, his arrest, and every person who had dared leave a mark on his Race. He had to be strong for Race, but now, it was just Spot again, alone.

One more month.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I got the idea and wrote this on my phone last night and really adore the idea. Poor Race and Spot.
> 
> I hope to have some more one shots up soon since I have some in progress. Let me know if you have any prompts you want me to write.


End file.
